


Love Letter

by KaedeYukine



Category: FF14, FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Other, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeYukine/pseuds/KaedeYukine
Summary: The Crystal Exarch remembered a day - Saint Valentione's Day.A letter with his feelings poured, for the Warrior of Darkness.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Kiryuu Takasugi is the name of my Warrior of Light and only he belongs to me. - He is a Auri / 28 (ShB) / NIN, DRK, SCH / Botanist - Short Stories.
> 
> Other contents of Final Fantasy XIV (A Realm Reborn / Heavensward / Stormblood / Shadowbringers) including Non-playable characters, Screenshots, Music, Art etc.
> 
> FINAL FANTASY XIV © 2010 - 2018 SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. All Rights Reserved.

Today was a special day, as far as the Crystal Exarch remembered - It was Saint Valentione's Day if his memories had served him well enough. It had been two centuries. Back in the days, students of Baldesion had their own crush to write letters to and maybe, he should do the same as well. However, something stopped him. Was it due to his age? His memories? His words? The mysterious leader lowered his gaze towards the horizon of Lakeland and thought deeply, muttered words to himself.

He then reached up and touched his own cheeks, feeling it warming up as his mind wandered to the Warrior of Darkness, Kiryuu Takasugi. G'raha Tia looked up and watched the stars glittering, in the velvet night sky, "Maybe speaking is something I have lost touched." With that being said, an idea struck as he rushed to the Cabinet of Curiosity. Every person was wondering why when the Crystal Exarch frisked by them with such haste but a group of close friends seemed to know whatever was on his mind.

As he approached, the heavy door of the Cabinet dragged open and the scent of old books and scrolls filled the nostrils of Crystal Exarch, somehow cleared his mind and able him to re-think his thoughts. Everyone was engrossed in their own studies and did not notice the Crystal Exarch walking by them. He found a quiet corner and coincidentally, a quill, ink bottle and paper were arranged nicely on the table. Tilting his head, slightly confused, and heaving a sigh, someone might have thought of this before him.

The Crystal Exarch pulled the oaken chair, and sat down, taking a huge breath before holding the quill shakily, unsure of what he should write for the Warrior of Darkness. This letter was meant for him, Kiryuu Takasugi and he was so sure of what to write but now, it was blank. Crystal Exarch heaved a loud sigh as he stared at the blank scroll, attracting the attention of the young historian, Moren.

"Ah, Exarch, what's troubling you?"

"Oh, Moren. My apologies for the disturbance.”

The young historian shook his head and smiled, “You weren't disturbing anyone, Sir. However, you seemed to be troubled, is there something I can assist with?”

“... Well, I am trying to write a letter.”

“A letter? To the Warrior of Darkness I assumed?”

“Yes, but it seems I have lost touch even in writing.” The Crystal Exarch glanced at the blank scroll and a soft grin wheeled across his lips, “I want to thank him for a lot of things but whenever I wanted to pen down my emotions, it didn’t work as I expected it to be.”

“What sort of letter are you planning to craft? A love letter?” Moren’s answer was enough to make him flustered and hesitantly nod. The historian had both his eyes and lips widened with excitement and as mentioned before, everyone knew about the affection which the Crystal Exarch had for the Warrior of Darkness. “Sir, you can try to write as if he is in front of you. Write down the best memories you have of him, how much he had inspired you and how much you have changed because of his existence.”

“I think I get it now, Moren. Thank you.” G’raha Tia nodded and immediately picked up the quill, dipped into the ink bottle, watching how his hand wrote the beginning of the letter without stopping, knowing if he did, it would never be complete. Moren beamed and stepped away, not wanting to disturb him.

_Roses are red…_   
_Violets are blue…_   
_Aren’t those colours that you have given me, Kiryuu?_

_It is such a coincidence that I consist of both colours starting in an old love poem. The time that I have locked myself in the Crystal Tower, to give time to those who can learn and use the power of Allagan Empire for the good of all Eorzea and yet the Calamity cannot be avoided… What am I saying, you are here with me now and I should not dwell in the past any longer._

_Two centuries and countless books I have read about your deeds in the Source… How I wish I can be by your side to journey across the land, experience wonderful adventures with you. Whenever I flipped through the pages of other tomes, I imagined myself being right alongside you. It was a wonderful and magical sort of feeling and at times, I even dreamt of the places we could have been together. Till this day, I still remembered that day you answered my questions as we watched the night sky, all you wanted is just normal life. I will do anything to let you live the life you wanted, even if…_

_You will be angry at me if you ever found out I have done something to sacrifice myself again… I jest but the truth is often bitter and barely sweet. For you, for the people you and I love, for those we have yet to save, and for those who had departed, I will do my best to assist you. Your existence had bought me hope and courage, you have inspired me for as long as I have lived._

_Sometimes, a selfish thought came into my mind of what if you don’t have to go back to the Source and just remain in the First… If you can just stay, stay with me so we can be together… Perhaps it will not be this lifetime. Perhaps another eight centuries or even a thousand years… I will wait for you. Now you’re the Warrior of Light or Darkness and you have a duty to uphold the thousands and millions of Eorzeans._

_I love you. One scroll or one letter is never enough for me to describe how much you have changed me, how much you have inspired me and the others to strive for a better life or even make me realize how much I have fallen for you…_

_Roses are red…_   
_Violets are blue…_   
_Aren’t those colours that you have given me, Kiryuu?_   
_Your existence had painted more colours than just the two._

_I loved you._   
_Even more so now and forever and always._   
_My inspiration and my hero._   
_The Source of Smile and the First of Memory._

_My dreams become reality with your existence._   
_Your existence became songs worthy of singing throughout time._   
_I dedicate my love to you._   
_Forever and always._

_Love, G'raha Tia_

With the letter completed and signed by the Crystal Exarch, he read the scroll, again and again, hoping the feelings he had penned down made some sense. G'raha Tia was fully aware that time was never on his side and hoping Kiryuu would never find out about his condition.

He sealed the letter in a simple envelope and took a deep breath before heading out of the library, looking for the said Warrior of Darkness. He was often found in the plaza, just outside of the Crystal Tower, standing and staring up, seemingly in deep thoughts. Nobody knew what he had in his mind but that look, solemn and sad…

“Kiryuu, you’re here again.” The Crystal Exarched called out with one hand behind his back, slightly shivered from the nervousness he felt whenever he was with the hero.  
The fair Auri averted his attention towards his friend and nodded, “I’m sorry if that bothers anyone. I just find the tower amazing but at the same time, it feels… It doesn’t belong anywhere, a bit like me.”

The ears of the red-haired miqo’te twitched and flopped down a little, “Kiryuu, I don’t really know what to say of it. You belong to where you want to belong.” Forcing a smile in which the hero placed his palm on the head of the Crystal Exarch and the latter softly purred at the warm touch.

“You’re right and did you just purr?”

The fur of the Crystal Exarch stood right up with his tail swaying left and right frantically before crushing the letter in his palm, red flushed across his cheeks, shaking his head, “I-I did not!”

“You can’t lie to me because I can hear very clearly, that you did purr…”His palm was still on the head of G’raha Tia.

“Kiryuu… Ahem.” G’raha Tia inhaled deeply and gave the hero the letter he wrote, “For...you. I remembered today is Saint Valentione’s Day and… I wanted to write to you something for the day.” The Crystal Exarch held his elbow shyly as Kiryuu accepted the letter, opening immediately to read.

“Raha, let’s take a walk together in Lakeland.” Offering his hand to the Crystal Exarch with a loving smile.


End file.
